<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Radio Ga Ga by morph_reads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682995">[podfic] Radio Ga Ga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads'>morph_reads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(barely..soz), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, M/M, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always another party in Hawkins, Indiana. It would be almost boring if it weren’t for Steve Harrington.</p><p>00:10:07 || written by callunavulgari</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Radio Ga Ga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916261">Radio Ga Ga</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari">callunavulgari</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><h3>Podfic Links:</h3><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/radio-ga-ga-callunavulagri"> Internet Archive:</a>
</p><p>Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR M3U download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Web Streaming:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Notes:</h3><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari">callunvulgari</a> for the blanket permission on podficcing their works!</p><p>yall! i figured out how to make the audio work!! i did have to download an audio converter but it works now:)</p>
<h3>Any input?</h3><p><strike></strike>Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on <a href="https://morphpml.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>